


(not) Traped

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare pair bingo square Tattoo Soulmates.<br/>Bobby didn't know what his soulmark was until after the love of his life had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) Traped

  
Bobby’s Tattoo filled in in his early teens just like everyone else's. It was at the small of his back and he’d spent plenty of hours trying to twist around in front of a mirror to see it as a young man. It wasn’t anything particularly pretty. A girl in his senior class had a bluebird on her shoulder and she loved showing it off, but his was just a pentagram with a bunch of symbols mixed in.  
  
At first he thought that meant his soulmate would be one of the goth girls who hung out behind the gym. He’d tried to get in with them for two weeks. He’d even shown them the tattoo. Then he’d sworn he would never get together with a goth, soulmate or not.  
  
Bobby had met Karen a few weeks later. She’d had a fight with her boyfriend over the fact that she didn’t have a tattoo. He had wanted her to get one, to prove they were meant to be. Bobby had threatened to punch his nose in when he found out, and Karen ended up going to senior prom with him.  
  
It was a classic small town romance, high-school sweethearts, even if no one but them thought that was the case. They had been happy. They had a good life.  
  
Then Karen died.  
  
Then Bobby learned about the supernatural, and demons, and what the tattoo actually meant.  
  
His soulmate tattoo was a god-damn devil’s trap.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind where he wasn’t drunk or crazy with grief he figured that meant his soulmate would be another hunter. There were plenty of people who met their soulmate later in life. He didn’t want anyone after Karen, but maybe it’d be a platonic soulmate, the kind of brother’s in arms, some solders got. Maybe one day his heart wouldn’t hurt so much.  
  
He started making it a point to by shirts that hung long in the back. Started wearing belts and suspenders both, so that if a glimpse did show that would be all it was.  
  
  
Crowley had taken dozens of vessels over the course of his time as a demon. None of them had gained any new tattoos. He’d had a soulmate tattoo when he was alive, but like a lot of people in that age, he’d died before he had a chance to meet his match. The literary agent was a form he’d had his eye on since the man made the deal. The man had had one soulmate then when she died he’d gotten a second tattoo to convince his next lover they should be together. It didn’t work of course, that kind of thing never did. So he’d gone to the crossroads and sold his soul for love. The tattoos were still there, An Asian dragon on each shoulder and koi fish on his shoulder blade. The man had had a type. Crowley rather liked the look of them and they were in convenient enough places that he could easily hide them if he wanted to.  
  
Except when he’d settled into the new skin there had been a sharp burning sensation at the small of his back. A new mark, as impossible as that should have been. More then that, it was a damned devil’s trap. Crowley wanted to burn it off, wanted to snarl or put his hand through a wall. He didn’t want a new soulmate and he certainly didn’t want to be trapped in a single vessel until his match died.  
  
It was a weakness.  
  
Crowley resolved to kill his match as soon as he met them. He was a demon after all. Anyone who could fall in love with a demon was a fool, and he would never let himself be paired with a fool.  
  
  
 Bobby was as impressive as any man Crowley had ever met. His network of hunters was nearly a match for Crowley’s own network of crossroad demons. In another lifetime people would have seen and acknowledged that he was a leader of men. He was a general, a wise man, adviser to kings. Crowley wasn’t at all surprised that the vessels of heaven had been drawn to a soul like that.  
  
When he’d first proposed the deal, it was because he was greedy. He wanted that man like he hadn’t wanted anyone in ages, and he was used to getting what he wanted. If that meant he had to steel and cheat and lie that was a small price.  
  
When Robert Singer kissed him, Crowley read every nuance of his soul, saw his history and potential, and knew. Robert had already been his, but neither of them had realized it. Robert had given up his search and Crowley had never started, so really how could they have known?  
  
A perfect match.  
  
In that moment Crowley wanted nothing more then to slide his hand around to the small of his new lover’s back and touch his mark, the brand that he had hated for so long and couldn’t help reveling in now. Bobby singer was his by brand and by contract.  
  
Crowley was going to savor this for the short time they had left on this earth.  
  
He’d have to go slow of course. Let Bobby come to terms with it. The legs would help with that and as much as he protested Crowley had felt the heat in that kiss. It had been a long time for both of them. When they finally came together he knew it would be magnificent.  

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley's tattoos were inspired by several pieces of art that can be found at gorlassar.tumblr.com


End file.
